ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystic Island the Movie: The Great Around the World Adventure
Mystic Island the Movie: The Great Around the World Adventure, also known as The Mystic lsland Sequel, is a 2018 live action/animated road comedy fantasy adventure film produced by Village Roadshow Pictures and Imagine Pictures, based on the series Mystic Island, serving as a sequel to Mystic Island the Movie: Going Real. Before the movie, the New Looney Tunes episode A Duck in the Penthouse. The film came out May 11, 2018. Plot The Chubiies escape (except Palaunubii) to the real world by going to different regions and get lost. It is up to Ivana and her friends to get them back before Muskus and his crew does. Cast Live-Action * TBA Voice Cast * Kate Micucci as Ivana * Colleen Villard as Noreen * James Arnold Taylor as Sven * Charles Adler as Dudley * Kyle Hebert as Kaabo * Allison Viktorin as Viola * Josh Gad as Ace * Dove Cameron as Jinx * Stacey Gordon as Mary * Joshua Rush as Terry * Ian Hecox as Crazy * Anthony Padilla as Olly * Kate Higgins as Zelda, Alana, Ace's sister who wears a lavender bow. Mimsy, An albino muskrat who is the only member with different colored fur and is part of the Muskrat Squad. Her cape is teal. * Eden Riegel as Bonnie * Max Charles as Raz * Heather Bambrick as Jenny * Andrea Libman as Sparks * Grey DeLisle as Pepper, Trini * Julia Andrews as Mrs. Gran * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Gramps * Kristen Schaal as Marie, A muskrat who is the niece of Muskus. She is part of the Muskrat Squad. Her cape is pink. * TBA as Marshall, A muskrat with a long neck and is part of the Muskrat Squad. His cape is red. * TBA as Maximus, A buffed muskrat who is part of the Muskrat Squad. His cape is yellow. * Kate McKinnon as Layla, Madora, a muskrat who has a crush on Muskus and is part of the Muskrat Squad. Her cape is blue. * Jessica DiCicco as Crystal, A white bellied sea eagle who was originally from the Amazon Rainforest. In the end, She leaves her home to live in a lighthouse. * TBA as Kicker, A juvenile kangaroo originally from Australia. In the end, He leaves his home to live in a lighthouse. * TBA as Rigs, A spotted hyena who was born and raised at the Mall of America in Minnesota. In the end, He stays at his home but can visit Mystic Island at anytime. * TBA as Gibby, A galago who lives in Africa. In the end, She stays with Rigs and can visit Mystic Island at anytime. * Wilford Brimley as Tusklin, A walrus * Sarah Silverman as Clawzia, A vampire bat from Mexico. In the end, She works with Pickle at her diner. * TBA as Fauna, A fallow deer fawn from England. In the end, She goes to stay in Mystic Island along with the others. * TBA as Annie, A female meerkat who is seen in Chicago. * Frank Welker - Vinny, Citrus (non-speaking scenes), Burner * Tara Strong as Citrus (speaking (voiceover) scenes), Tiara, A hermit crab who is Vinny's sister. Allison, Ace's sister who wears a pink bow. * Jeff Bennett - Officer Twinkle, Victor, Adam, Ace's dad., Snorky * Nicole Oliver - Aurora, Ace's mom. * Collin Dean - Avon, Ace's little brother. * Richard Steven Horvitz as Fergus * Robert L. Jackson as Muskus * Krystal Meadows as Scarlett, A purplish red fossa who originally came from St. Paul, Minnesota. At the end, She left her home to live next door to Ivana and her friends and continue to go on adventures. * Matthew Lillard as Norden, A sea green raccoon who originally came from Chicago, Illinois. At the end, He left his home to live next door to Ivana and her friends and continue to go on adventures. * Jim Conroy as Peke, A pekingese dog who was originally owned by a family in China. In the end, He stays with Tusklin. * Petra Marklund as Fennecalla, A pink fennec fox who is a famous singer. She sings the cover to Halfway Around the World by A*Teen. * TBA as the Chubiies * Bill Hader as Vincent van Drake. * Amy Poehler as Travally, A feathered dragon who takes Ivana and the others to different places around the world. She developed a crush on Vincent. * TBA as Denny, A naked mole rat who works at a restaurant (Formerly in Chicago and Currently in Mystic Island). Transcript Mystic Island the Movie: The Great Around the World Adventure/Transcript Trivia * Unlike the first film, characters from the The Crazy and Olly Show segments appear in the film. * Summer Penguin from Muppet Babies ''and Mary from ''Imaginary Mary make a cameo appearance in the movie. * Maurice LaMarche takes over as the voice of Mr. Grump due to R. Lee Ermey's death.